The Recuse of Harriet Severus SnapeEvans Book 1
by HardcoreBloodAngel
Summary: Could I really trust them after the hell I had been though.Would they stab me when they had the chance?I am Harriet Severus Snape-Evans,and this,is my story.Warning:MentionsAbuse/Rape/Torture Draco/HarrietSiblings Severus/LuciusSlash. Book 1/8.
1. Introduction

_**What would you do if you lived in hell; lived a life full of misery and sorrow and abuse. People die because of you and you can't stop it. They tell you that you are a child, but when they want you to fight then you are no longer the innocent child that they just said you were. What if you only had one person in the world that loved you and gave a dragons ass about you. Would you love them with everything you had? What if the people that say you are a child, but when they need you, you are now an adult just like them, wanted you to kill the only person that you loved. The first person that you loved.**_

_**What would you do? Because I have no clue.**_

_**I am Harriet Severus Snape-Evans. Formally known as Bitch, or girl, or any other rotten name they could come up with.**_


	2. 1

_**What would you do if you lived in hell; lived a life full of misery and sorrow and abuse. People die because of you and you can't stop it. They tell you that you are a child, but when they want you to fight then you are no longer the innocent child that they just said you were. What if you only had one person in the world that loved you and gave a dragons ass about you. Would you love them with everything you had? What if the people that say you are a child, but when they need you, you are now an adult just like them, wanted you to kill the only person that you loved. The first person that you loved.**_

_**What would you do? Because I have no clue.**_

_**I am Harriet Severus Snape-Evans. Formally known as Bitch, or girl, or any other rotten name they could come up with.**_

_**/^~*~^\**_=Harriet's POV

_**/~*~\**_=Draco Malfoy's POV

_**/~^~^~\**_=Severus Snape's POV

_**/~~*~~\**_= Lucius Malfoy's POV

_**|~^~**~^~|**_= Third Person POV

* * *

_**/^~*~^\**_

"Harri Severus Snape-Evans!" I heard a rough voice say on the other side of the door to my bed room. I groaned and rolled over, snuggling deep into my covers, pulled the pillow over my head and fell back to sleep. It didn't last long because I was soon attacked.

Oof. A dead weight landed on me. I cried out in pain when an elbow slammed into my side. I growled and kicked and fought, but I was soon pinned to the bed.

"Stop! Let me **GO**!" I screamed looking up at the evil face in fear.

_"You didn't wake up when I told you, so you are going to pay the price." _"Its time for you to get up Harri." the voice said evenly. I looked at the face fearfully for a few moments before I relaxed once I saw the playfulness in his eyes, but never really letting my guard down. It was just Draco, not one of the Death Eaters...

"Git." I growled out and tried to push him off with my hips. " Draco get _**off**_ of me you bastard!" I yelled and Draco smiled and laid down next to me. I sighed and turned away from him hissing in pain. He was sitting up and pulled up my shirt just enough to see the dark bruise forming where the elbow had rammed into me. I hissed in pain and moved away from him on the bed. I sat up and walked to the other side of the room as quickly as possible.

"Harri. You know that I didn't mean to hurt you right?" Draco asked concernedly but I didn't hear him. I backed up into the wall and slid down it. My black hair spread around me. I was gasping for breath and I had to wrap my arms around my stomach to keep from puking.

I never noticed Draco leaving. I wasn't where I was suppose to be. I tried to take deeper breaths, but I couldn't get enough air.

_**/~*~\**_

"Dad! Uncle Sev! It's Harri!" I said quickly running into the kitchen where they had yet to start eating. They had sent me to fetch Harri because she was still sleeping and they never started to eat until every member of the family, or guests were awake and at the table as well.

"She wouldn't wake up so I jumped on the bed! I guess I elbowed her and she- she called me a git and growled at me to get off. I got off and lied down by her, but she turned away and- and I lifted up her shirt a little to see the bruise. I didn't think that I landed on her that hard!" I spoke rapidly, but they were out of the kitchen when I said 'Harri' with me following closely behind telling them what had happened.

"Harri, look at me. Harri please." I frowned when I heard the desperation in Uncle Sev's voice.

"Dad-"

"Hush." Father whispered to me and frowned in worry. He walked over and placed a hand on Uncle Sev's shoulder; he barely noticed it.

"Harri, please. Come back to me." Sev said and reached out to touch Harri's cheek, but right before he did he pulled his hand away as if he was burned.

"No!" I heard Harri scream, her eyes wide. I flinched at the ear shattering scream filled the room, like she was getting tortured. Maybe she was, where ever she was, because she was obviously not here in her bed room.

My back hit the wall and I slid down it watching in horror as the scene played out before me. I was gasping for breath and my chest felt like it was going to collapse in on me. I vaguely felt arms drag me out and I couldn't stop looking until the door was shut. I fell to my knees looking at the door breathing heavily.

"Dad." I choked out tears spilling out of my eyes without me being able to stop them. " What- What happened to-" I couldn't bring myself to say the whole thing.

"Raped, tortured, beat. Anything that you mind might be able to imagine and more, son. What you saw was the result of that. We were waiting to tell you, so you would know what to expect..."

"Oh god... she looked at me with such fear... but I didn't get off of her when she asked... I am so horrible." I whispered, my voice cracking with emotions that I hadn't felt in a long time. Even though she arrived only last night with Uncle Sev, I felt like a very protective brother, that had known and lived with her for all of her life. I left like I knew her, wanted- needed to protect her. I didn't know how or why I felt like that, I just knew that I did. I know that I am going to protect her with everything that I have, but oh my god... she will never see me or get to know me as Draco now. She will always think that I deliberately tried to hurt her.

"You didn't know Draco. You can't blame yourself. The blame is on Severus and me for not telling you last night." Father said warily rubbing at his face. He looked older then he usually did and that worried me a little.

After about ten minutes Severus came out of the room, but blocked me from seeing anything in the room. "She is asleep. Should be out until noon with the dose of Calming Draught and Dreamless Sleep I gave her. Come, we have much to talk about little snake." Uncle Sev said. I nodded and walked with both my father and Uncle Sev into the one of many offices of Snape-Evans Manor. No one but me and Father knew it existed, well, other than Severus and now Harri.

"You Father told you all he could about Harri with just a few words. Me, being her father, can reveal anything I wish you to know, unlike Lucius here. Harri was indeed raped, tortured, and beaten. I didn't even know I had a daughter until about two months ago when I was sent down to torture her as a... reward." Uncle Sev shuttered and I frowned. Wonder what he did to ear such a... honoring reward. I sneered. "Turns out she has been down in those dungeons since she was two years old. We had never kept a prisoner for that long, so I demanded the person in charge of her to tell me everything she knew.

"She told me, ' She is a wicked one that one. She just refuses to die you know. Strong willed that one. Our Lord found her interesting and ordered that we couldn't kill her no matter what happened. No matter what happened she was to live. Took a liking to her he did. Comes down here every night to talk to her, but she never talks. Not anymore. Not for 'bout six years.' There were only three people that didn't harm her. The Dark Lord, myself, and you Father. Us two having no idea she was even there until two months ago. Turns out that the Dark Lord never ordered her to be tortured or beaten or raped.

"He loved the little girl and every time he offered to let her out, she would start sobbing and go into hysterics. He eventually learned not to asked and figured that she liked it best down there. She was moved into the nicest cell, that couldn't really even be called a cell, but the others soon found her. The Death Eater, by the name that even I don't know. Everyone just calls him Fox, gave the order, to... harm her so severally, saying it was the wish of the Dark Lord. Now you can imagine what the Dark Lord did after he found out from me and your Father what they were doing with her. He lost 46 Death Eaters that night, 2 of which were in the inner circle. He didn't even blink. He knew he had many hundreds of followers, most of which come to him to confirm an order. He would rather have them confirm something that he said then to act of the words of others."

"Draco, we know you are only ten, but you are very wise beyond your years, always have been. So we know that you can handle this information. We know you will take it and hold it close to your advantage, a skill that all Slytherins have, but even more so because you are a Death Eaters son. Now, you are welcome to come and eat breakfast with us, but I understand if you do not wish it now because of the information we have shared. You are more then welcome to go to you room, fly, or work on your homework. Just let us know what you are doing." His father said after Severus stopped talking. They both knew they shouldn't have told a ten year old everything that was said, but Draco had never acted his age. People always thought he was at least 3 years older then he looked and actually was because of the way he acted and thought.

"I wish to go and fly. I need to process... everything." He answered and stood.

"Don't go outside the wards." His father warned and stood as well as did Severus. They walked into the kitchen and both sighed looking at each other.

"Think we did the right thing in telling him so much?"

"Of course. He is no child, even though he looks it. Never has been. Everything will be fine and he will know what to do." Severus asked and sat down to eat his breakfast.

_**/^~*~^\**_

I frowned and sat up in bed rubbing my head. It felt like it was going to fall off. That or explode. I have had worse though, so I stood up and stretched flinching slightly in pain. I pulled up my shirt to reveal my stomach and gasped when I saw the purplish nasty bruise on my side. I couldn't remember how I gotten it and it scared me. Surly Severus, nor Lucius would never hit me right? Right?

I forcibly stopped the tears that were coming into my eyes and got dressed for the day. I picked out a nice cotton blue Muggle shirt that said 'Wish Magic was real, don't you?' in white bold letters on the chest. I then got out a black pair of skinny jeans and slipped them on with ease. They were the only type of pants that would fit me correctly. Tom may not have known it, but I almost never got food. I am glad that they all got what they deserved. They shouldn't have been so foolish and said their names in front of me.

Severus knew right away what was happening. I don't know how he saw through the illusions that were placed on me, but he did and he rescued me, along with Mr. Malfoy. I was Harriet Potter, because that's who I thought I was. Turns out that Severus Snape is my father, after he got all of the illusions off of me he ordered for a blood test, and was very happy with the results. I guess I was to in a way.

You see, I always hated James Potter for what he did to me. Tom told me all about my mother and she seemed like a wonderful person, but after he learned that Potter was beating on my mother and me, he grew angry. The night that he came, he found my mother dead, tortured and killed with tears still running out of her eyes and into my bloody black hair. He slowly killed my father, kept him for five years and then killed him off when he was to weak to life through the torture any longer. I didn't feel one bit sorry for him.

The only thing I remember of my mother, was her saying a last name. Snape. " I wish Snape was here." I remember she whispered in my ear before she died holding me. I lived, because of that name. I fought for that name. Hoping that one day I would met the person that owned it. The person had obviously meant a great deal to her if she whispered that on her final breath of life, right after she told me she loved me. I heard her voice in my head, then she muttered that one sentence, and died.

I looked into the mirror and sighed. I brushed out my waist long and and then braided it into a tight braid down my back. I nodded at myself, knowing that I would be presentable and walked out of my temporary room, because I didn't know how long I would be staying here.

"Harriet." I heard a voice from behind me. I stiffened and turned seeing a smaller version of Mr. Malfoy. I nodded ever so slightly as I remembered Mr. Malfoy saying that he had a son the same age as me.

"Draco." I gasped slightly and moved away from him automatically. I remembered meeting him last night before I passed out in need of sleep from traveling the Muggle way through the woods. I remembered my meeting with him and I flinched when he offered his hand for me to shake it. I shook it and retired to bed. I remembered this morning when he was on top of me. I remembered the pain he caused and then I was back in the cell that I couldn't leave without the wards being taken down by the wand that created them. Where I was tortured.

I backed away more and turned around and ran. I ran down the unfamiliar hallways until someone caught me. I struggled tears running down my face. My chest hurt. The arms were hugging me tightly, forcing me to stay where I was.

"Stop struggling child. It's only me." Severus whispered in my ear. I relaxed and stopped my tears. Very slowly he turned me around to face him. " Draco needs to explain some things to you child. He is very sorry for what he did. He didn't know what you had been through. He does now and he is extremely sorry for it. This is Malfoy's son, do you remember Lucius talking about him." I nodded and wiped my tears. I only cried in front of Severus. I guess my body knew it was him before my mind did.

"Lets get some lunch in you. By your performance, you remember this morning." He said. It was a statement, but I knew I should answer.

"Yes, Sir." I whispered. He lead me into the den that I had been in last night.

"Come. Sit down while Lucius gets us all some lunch." Severus said. I nodded and sat down stiffly and looked across from me. A figure I didn't notice was in the room until he got into my line of vision came and sat down in the couch in front of me. It was Draco.

"Harri, I am so sorry for acting the way that I did. I didn't know what happened to you. And I should have taken into consideration that you didn't even know me. Its just that, before I even met you, I knew I was going to treat you like the little sister I was never given. I felt like I knew you because of everything that Father had told me about you. I should have noticed how scared you were and gotten off of you. I shouldn't have even entered your room and I am so very sorry for-"

"Enough. You only need to say sorry. I didn't want an explaination-"

"Harri, that was very rude. If a Wizard, or any living being wants you explain their actions then you must let them do it. Most don't explain willingly. I know you are not use to people apologizing to you, but Draco is truly sorry for what he did to you. Me and Mr. Malfoy are sorry that we didn't tell Draco last night. This whole thing could have been avoided." Severus said and I frowned but nodded anyway. I didn't realize that I was being rude. Tom taught me better then that. I bowed my head slightly and frowned.

"I am sorry that I disappointed you. You may continue on your explanation Young ." I whispered.

"Please, call me Draco. And I just wanted to say again for the fear that I caused you." He said and I nodded knowing that he was done.

"Thank you and I, am sorry for my reaction. Just know that Severus and Mr. Malfoy wouldn't have told you if I didn't give them permission first."

"Oh, trust me I know. My Father, he didn't even tell me what time my friends birthday party was before asking him himself if he could tell me. Trust me. He is like that with the stupidest things I swear."

"Well, Draco, as you know there are things that people not wish to be revealed. I remembered a time where I didn't want someone to know when my birthday party was because I did not wish them to know or be there, but my father told them any way and he showed up. He did not get along with Severus and for that I hated the boy." Mr. Malfoy said bring in a platter full of sandwiches. There had to be about 30 of them on the platter. Many more than any of us could eat.

"Well lets eat. I for one am very famished." Severus said smiling softly. They all waited for me to take the first one and I looked down blushing and grabbing the first one that I could. They all got their own then and started to eat. I couldn't even eat half of it with out feeling nauseous.


	3. 2

_**/^~*H*~^\**_=Harriet's POV

_**/~*D*~\**_=Draco Malfoy's POV

_**/~^*S*^~\**_=Severus Snape's POV

_**/~~*L*~~\**_= Lucius Malfoy's POV

_**|~^~*3*~^~|**_= Third Person POV

* * *

_**/^~*H*~^\**_

"I just want you two, to take care of my little snake. Consider it a year long, possibly more- vacation from Death Eater duties. I just want Harriet to know that she has a family now, and the ones that are still alive are in my dungeons living out their most horrible nightmares. Foolish people. They were utterly foolish to cross Lord Voldemort, but to cross his little snake, is just plain stupid." I heard Tom talking. I smiled brightly but waited for what he was going to say. I knew he knew I was there. "Come out my little snake." Tom ordered softly and I ran from my hiding place and into his open arms. He had been with me for all of those years down to the dungeons and talked to me every night. I was foolish for not telling him. He thought that I was a mute, for he had never heard me talk. Nor had the Death Eaters told him, because if they did, they would give themselves away.

"Tom!" I yelled and hugged him tightly. He was the only one that I had in the world. Of course I have Severus and Mr. Malfoy, but, I can't really see them as family. They are Death Eaters, even if they were not the ones that hurt me. They were just as cruel. If only I had known better.

I felt strong arms wrap around me and I hisses out in pain. He immediately released me and I frowned taking a few steps back from him.

"Harriet, did I hurt you?" Tom asked me frowning and I realized that he was just worried about me. I blushed and looked down.

"Well, as you know, I am still recovering from my injuries..." I whispered and then looked up at Severus when he started to speak.

"We misjudged our priorities and didn't tell Draco anything, so he decided to give her his normal wake up call, because he sees her as family already." Severus explained. I frowned and looked down ashamed that I didn't stop Severus from telling Tom about this morning.

"Harriet, you may be recovering from your injuries, but that doesn't mean that Severus wont treat any new ones. Why did you not let Severus heal you?" Tom asked me softly and I blushed in shame frowning when I felt a hand under my chin making me look into Tom's eyes.

"I didn't want him to waste anything more on me." I whispered and he nodded and frowned releasing me. I didn't notice that I took a few steps back away from him, standing closer to the wall, always keeping my escape route in my vision.

"You are to tell Severus any pain you have, even if it goes away after a few seconds. I want you to tell him, do I make myself clear?" Tom said and I nodded.

"Yes Tom." I whispered and looking down.

"Don't look so glum. I have something for you." Tom said and I looked up. He should know by now that I didn't like gifts. They were always... unpleasant, but Toms gifts have never been unpleasant. If fact they were always quite enjoyable. I watched him take a tightly wrapped box out of his robes, but he stayed where he was. After five minutes of him holding it out to me, his hand never moving, I walked over to him and took the small box from him. I looked at the dark green wrapping with silver snakes on it and carefully removed the paper. No one commented on my careful actions. " Congratulations on a Family and Happy _early_ Birthday Harriet Severus SnapeEvans.

I set the paper aside and opened the box to find a green book. In the bottom right corner was my name in silver lettering. Tom had obviously wrote on the cover himself because he had the nicest hand writing that I had ever seen. I knew it by heart because of all of the notes he would make flutter over to me. I didn't speak, but I often wrote him back answers. The butterfly or whatever insect he wanted to make would return back to him once I was done.

"Its a journal. Your very own. I thought you might want to write down your thoughts if you didn't want to speak them." Tom said softly. I nodded and replaced the lid on the box and smiled slightly up at him. Another enjoyable gift. He had of course made me several of the journals, but I had long since filled them. They were still down in the dungeons if I remember correctly. I suddenly frowned and looked at the ground.

"My others are still in my... room at your manor." I whispered. He laughed softly and I was going to glare at him for being so mean to me, but I looked up and smiled brightly He had all five of them in his hand. I stood and almost grabbed for them. Instead I hugged Tom tightly almost knocking him to the ground. I flinched when I heard my journals drop but I didn't care. I couldn't even stop the tears from flowing down my face.

_**/~^*S*^~\**_

It hurt so bad. It hurt so bad to watch Harri interact with Our Lord as she did when she would barely talk to me. Throughout Our Lords visit, he got her to talk more then I had in the two months that we had spent together. I sighed and left the room. I would have to ask him how he did it. Got her to love him so much.

He stayed an hour, then he returned to where I was.

"Severus, what is the matter with you?" Lord Voldemort said. I frowned and looked away. No point in lying. Its about Harri. He will know if I am lying. When it comes to her I can't lie.

"I am upset that Harri talked to you more then she has with me when I have been with her for two months. I haven't heard her say as much as she did with you. I was only there for five minutes and you had her talking more then me." I said frowning. How low can I go?

"Severus, I have been there for her her entire life. She knows me. She thinks you are just as cruel as the other Death Eaters. I have not told her otherwise because she needs to see for herself, not from my word. She believes me, but she really believes things when she sees them with her own eyes and hears with her own ears. She doesn't go by anyone's words. She has to find out for herself the truth or not. Just continue being the wonderful father that I know you are and she will warm up to you. Maybe voice some of your concerns and not wait for her to tell you what is wrong. She will never come to you. You have to go to her." He answered and I nodded, grateful for the advice.

Maybe that was what I was doing wrong. I never got involved with my Snakes lives unless they wanted me. Harri isn't just my Snake. She is my daughter and I need to treat her differently.

"Thank you my Lord, for you help. Thank you for everything that you have done." I said and looked at him smiling softly. He nodded and patted me on the shoulder.

"I will see you all in three days time. Try to get closer to her. Ask her if she is okay. Ask her what she needs and if she doesn't want to talk about it then leave her be. Offer to play some games with her or teach her the game of Quidditch. She would make an excellent Seeker. " He said and left through the Floo. I sighed and rubbed my face tiredly. I knew the last part wasn't a request. Well it was, but he just wanted the request fallowed.

_**/~*D*~\**_

"What you go there Harri?" I asked her when I walked into the living room. I saw she was holding a green book; identical to the other five on the small table to the side of her. She was curled up in a ball with the little book on her knees and she was writing furiously. When I asked her she immediately closed it mid word and I felt a rush of magic over me. She warded the small book from prying eyes.

"Its nothing." She said.

"Its a Journal isn't?" I asked her. Of course it was. Why else would she lock it or be writing in a book?

"If you much know yes." She whispered and I smiled walking over to her.

"Don't worry. I have one as well. Want me to teach you a spell where you can turn it invisible so only you can see there are words in it. Just encase someone knows the counter of the locking charm you just did?" I asked and she smiled nodding. I smiled at her and took out the wand that I was only suppose to use in emergencies, but I suppose Father wouldn't mind me teaching my little sister a ink invisibility spell. It was to protect her privacy after all. She didn't have to know that we all knew the counter to it. No need to tell her it's a family spell.

I took out a piece of paper and wrote my name on it. "Me ni mienai Inku" and tapped the paper. I heard her gasp softly but I pretended to not notice.

"It means Invisible Ink. Did you know that the Malfoy, and the Prince families both come from Japanese descendants? Fathers grandmother was a Japanese Wizard and I believe that Uncle Sev's great Grandfather was Japanese. The Malfoy Family sill practices a lot of the customs. I know that Uncle Sev didn't start his practices until he met Father at Hogwarts. Father taught him all about both his family history and even Uncles own family history. it turns out that my great grandmother help uncle Sevs great grandfather out all of the time. We even found documented proof. I should take you to the library this place has tomorrow."

"Draco, Harri, what are you doing here? You know that this room is only used when Our Lord is over for a visit." I frowned at how faster Harri stood up.

"Sorry Sir, T-Tom told me that I could stay in here and wr-write." She stammered.

"Its alright Harri. You didn't know. It was my fault for not letting you know. And you don't have to be scared of Father. Father and Uncle Sev are never going to be like the others. They are only Death Eaters in meetings. They don't bring anything hope like that. All the others... they... are mean to their families, but uncle Sev and Father are never like that. Don't tell Tom this, but their family comes first." Draco said proudly. " You don't have to worry about them being mean-"

"Draco hold you tongue." Father ordered and I nodded and just smiled softly at her, but quickly frowned when I saw her eyes glaze over.

"Harriet! Don't you dare!" I yelled and she flinched away from her her eyes alive and frightened. My eyes saddened, but I looked at her in the eyes. " You were remembering something awful. I didn't want you to, so I did the only thing I could think of. I yelled at you to snap you out of it. You have a knew life her Harri. Me, Uncle Sev, who happens to be your father, and my father who is... well I guess you could call him an uncle, are always going to be here for you no matter what. I am your older brother weather you like it or not and anyone who tries to harm you will pay dearly!" I said and I smiled at the surprise in her eyes. " That's right." I nodded. " You are my little sister. I showed you that spell didn't I? Brothers are suppose to help their little sisters when they are having trouble, or just need a hug or want someone to play with." I said proud of my knowledge of being a sibling, but never being one until yesterday.

"I... don't need a brother." She whispered and walked away. My face fell and I was about to follow her but father stopped me.

"Draco. She hasn't had any family before. It is still new to her and it will take time before she actually accepts us as family, let alone the title of father, or brother. Let her go, Severus wants to talk to her so she is in good hands. Now, what I want to talk to you about may make you uncomfortable, but... I was wondering how you felt about me and Severus being a couple. We just revealed to each other that we like each other more than friends, and I haven't told you before because I did not know where it was going to lead." He said and i just smiled up at him.

"I am happy for you and Uncle Sev. Who knows, maybe I will find a boy to marry, either way love is love, I am just glad that you didn't actually marry mother. Who knows what would have happened if you had. In a way, Uncle Sev is a part of the family, always has been always will be. He helped you raised me and if you think about it he is the other parent in raising me. He has always been there for me just like you Father." I said feeling quite happy. Its about time they both told each other. I am only ten and I knew they were in love with each other. I smiled and hugged father before walking out. We both knew that nothing more had to be said.

_**/^~*H*~^\**_

I walked quickly away from the room. Once I thought I was far enough away I leaned against the wall breathing deeply. No one could have missed the true statements or the emotions of which he stated those statements. I may not have heard many truths, but I could spot one. There was no way he could have made any of that up.

Did I need a brother.

No.

Did I want one.

Yes.

If I let him in and be my brother would it last.

Probably not.

I suppose I act like Tom is my father because for all of those years he was. I know that Severus is my father by birth, but... but... Tom has always been there. I spent all of those years cursing my father for what he had done to me and my mother, but, in actuality he wasn't my father. Severus Snape was my father. He hadn't abandoned me yet. He seemed to care, but I learned to keep my emotions locked away, but ever since I came to live with Severus all my emotions come crashing down on me like I suppose a waterfall would feel like rushing over you.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up into the concerned eyes of Severus. I vaguely recalled that i didn't flinch or anything when he touched me, but I could have just imagined the whole thing because the next thing I recalled was a sharp pain when my head hit the stone floor.

I looked up at the ceiling and frowned when it was so burly. It seemed farther away then it usually was when sleeping on a bed. I stiffened when felt the cold wash over my body. I was like a stone cold mist, kind of like when you are walking through fog in the early morning. I placed my arm over my eyes flinching at the harsh light that evaded my sensitive sight.

"Harriet-"

"No!" I gasped and sat up so fast that the room span. I knew I was swaying but the person didn't let my head touch the ground again. I flinched at the touch and tried to move away from the man that was going to hurt me even more. I should have known that everything of the past two months were nothing but very detailed dreams. Something that I had come to believe was real why my mind slowly lost whatever sanity that it had.

"Easy there Harri..." A voice whispered and I shuttered trying to move away once again. Strong arms wrapped around me. I stiffened and closed my eyes tightly as the man carried me somewhere. Probably a new torture room just for me.

"Uncle Sev what happened?" A voice yelled and I stiffened more moaning in pain as my head throbbed even more in pain. The man carrying me told the other person to give me something. I struggled weakly but they eventually forced me to take it, which wasn't hard. My head started to instantly feel better and I opened my eyes just barely enough to see the person holding me.

"Dad." I whispered frowning. I felt him stiffen and look down at me. He stopped walking, missed a step in his walk causing him to readjust his pace.

"Yes Child. I am here, just like I said I would be." Oh I could have kissed him! I wasn't insane. I was safe and in my fathers arms being taken care of. Was I weak because I called him dad? Did that make me weak. No. Draco was very strong and he called his Father 'dad' as well. Maybe it would be better to keep calling him Severus, or maybe Father. Would he permit me to even call him that? Not even Tom had been for me after the beatings because he never knew about them. I was alone. I was always alone when I was hurting. But now I wasn't. Someone was carrying me and gave me something for the pain, something I didn't even know existed. That person just happened to be my father. The father that I didn't know that I had. He had a daughter that he didn't know he had.

I had thought that he didn't want me. But, now, I know that he does want me and he will be there for me. I just hope this lasts. Nothing good lasts in my life. Please let my little happiness last at least for a few more days.

Please! I begged all of the gods out there. Hopefully at least one of them heard me... please let it be so...


	4. 3

_**/^~*H*~^\**_=Harriet's POV

_**/~*D*~\**_=Draco Malfoy's POV

_**/~^*S*^~\**_=Severus Snape's POV

_**/~~*L*~~\**_= Lucius Malfoy's POV

_**|~^~*3*~^~|**_= Third Person POV

* * *

_I had thought that he didn't want me. But, now, I know that he does want me and he will be there for me. I just hope this lasts. Nothing good lasts in my life. Please let my little happiness last at least for a few more days._

_Please! I begged all of the gods out there. Hopefully at least one of them heard me... please let it be so..._

___**|~^~*3*~^~|**_

Severus put his only little girl down on the top of her covers and frowned softly. This had happened once before. She was to overwhelmed and just collapsed. She didn't bang her head on stone floor though. She had fainted on carpet and Severus found her a few minutes later. He put her to bed and gave her a mild pain reliever potion and then went to bed himself.

He had been so surprised when she had called him dad. He was still in shock.

"So, do I start calling you dad or still Uncle Sev?" Draco asked him and Severus shook his head.

"I really can't deal with many more surprises today Draco." Severus said and Draco nodded in understanding. Draco had been equally surprised when Harri had called Severus Dad.

"Severus- Oh there you are- What happened?" Lucius asked walking into the room of the one and only Harriet Severus SnapeEvans.

"She fainted." Draco said simply.

"Stop acting like I am not here at all." Harri moaned slightly as she sat up.

"Do you need anything?" Draco piped up and walked to the end of the bed facing her. She was about to decline anything from him but then thought better of it.

'_Can I really trust them... please... if I trust them and they stab me in the back... please... save a place for me in Heaven because I already lived in the worst hell imaginable' _She thought to herself saying the silent prayer again.

"I... could use some water..." She whispered feeling very out of place asking for something. She frowned and Draco smiled and told her that she would have it in less then five minutes.

"Harri, are you alright now. Do you need any more potions."

"_Please let them help you. You finally have the family that I couldn't give you Baby. Please... trust them."_ She smiled and a tear rolled down her cheek which she wiped away embarrassingly. She didn't often hear her mothers voice in her head, but when she did she knew she could trust her. It was always a whisper, and if she didn't concentrate on it she wouldn't be able to hear it. She had only heard it two times in her life time. She was on the verge of dying, but her magic saved herself. Her mother told her that she would live. The other time was just a few months ago when she had lost all hope, having her first thought about suicide and how easy it was. She even had the glass in her hand, ready to take her life when she heard her mothers voice again, telling her there there was hope.

"I will..." She whispered out. Little did each of them know, that all of them got a small message from Lily Evans, who was a mother, Lover/Wife, and friend that day.

"Here is your water Harri." Draco said and Harri took it thanking him.

"Yes." She said looking up at Severus. " I need... a... dream- dreamless sleep potion tonight... you know.. the one you gave me when I first came into... you care." She whispered and everyone was shocked into silence. She hadn't asked for anything willingly since either of them knew her. Severus was the first to recover and he nodded taking out a light blue flask.

"Don't take it until an hour before bedtime. I can't give it to you every night because it it addictive and if you are anything like me, it will be easy for you to become addicted to many things. Luckily I was able to stop everything when I was engaged to you mother. She would have never married me if she found out my addictive problem. She father was a drunk and often hit her. We both come from abusive pasts and I am so sorry that you had one as well." Severus explained and Harri nodded and looked down at the blankets. James was an abusive drunk as well. She would ask him later how James ended up being her mothers husband instead of her father like what was suppose to happen.

"Yes sir." Harri whispered and set it on the bedside table.

"Harri, since you feeling better, do you want to learn how to play exploding snaps?" Draco asked excitedly. Harri couldn't help but say yes.

This was what siblings were suppose to act like right? The older brother was suppose to protect the little sister and play with her and teach her new things and comfort her with her father and mother when she had a nightmare or had an every day problem. They were suppose to bandage you up if you get a cut or scrape right? They were suppose to take care of you just like a mother or father would take care of you. Was this what a family looked like? Was a family happy? Was a family suppose to be there for you? Mr. Malfoy seemed to be there for Draco and Even Severus. Severus seemed to be there for Draco and Mr. Malfoy in return, but would all of them be there for her when they knew what she was really like? When she wasn't the abused child? Would they love her even if they knew the way she looked? Would they always be there for her when they found out?

So, Draco taught Harri to play Exploding Snaps and she was quite good at it.

"Draco, why don't you take Harri outside and show her around the grounds while I talk with your father." Severus told him. Draco nodded and led Harri outside.

Where do you want to go first. The garden, the lake, the small Muggle park, or the woods?" Draco asked her. Harri frowned not being able to decide. Draco, being prepared for this suggested that they go to the lake. It was to soon for her to be around people other then the three boys at Prince Manor.

Harri nodded and smiled softly, she loved water.

_**/^~*H*~^\**_

I loved the water and was so happy when Draco suggested it. Severus always let me get into the water where ever we were before. There was a small lake there as well, but I could never go in it without his permission. I could do hardly anything without his permission, but I suppose that is was a family is about, I think. I need to ask Tom what a real family was like. He may not have had the best father, but, he had a wonderful mother that took care of him.

I walked slowly into the water and smiled as the sand washed over my toes and feet. The cool clear water reached about to my ankles. I closed my eyes and smiled, tilting my head up to the blue sky letting the sun rays be absorbed into my skin.

"I love it out here. I come out here every day." Draco said and I looked at him. He was beside me socking up the much needed son as well. " Severus cares about you, you know."

"I do. But... think about it this way. You are abused your whole life. The people that abused you tell you that some Lord Voldemort ordered it. Come to find out that Tom Riddle is Voldemort and that he doesn't want you to slowly die a painful death. You have cursed your father your whole life for killing the only person that cared about you. Then you find out that your father is alive and isn't the person you thought he was, a totally different person then who you thought. Only to have the current events place you in your fathers home, who you know nothing about, and are suppose killers and Death Eaters, who I remind you, tortured and beat me and anything you can possibly imagine. How you you feel Draco Malfoy, if all of that happened to you! Would you welcome your father with open arms, be the son that he never had, trust him with your life, after knowing him for 2 months. Then you get whisked away into Prince Manor where everything is beautiful and nice and clean... and everyone wants you to be how they pictured you..." I wrapped my arms around my stomach and crouched down so I was on the front part of my feet, tears running and dripping into the beautiful lake.

"Harriet-"

"Don't call me that! Please... don't" I whispered the last part and frowned looking up at him. Why was he still here? Can't he see what a freak I am?

"Harri," He started again speaking softly. "Its going to be okay. Severus loves you and my father loves you and I love you. I know its very hard for you to trust people. Trust me. Trust Severus and my father when we say that we love you. That we will always be here for you. Always Harri Severus SnapeEvans. I swear on my Magic and my pure blood that I will always be there for you when ever you need me, even if you don't want me." Draco said seriously and I felt my eyes widen. To swear so much like that, it was not taken lightly. He was totally and utterly serious.

"I accept." I whispered and closed my eyes when I felt Draco's magic wash over me. It was like the cool mist that I had felt earlier. What was that mist. Was it magic or something else entirely?

I flinched slightly when a thumb brushed against my cheek, but I didn't fight the hand that softly took mine, guiding me into a standing position.

"Do you want to play some Quidditch? I can teach you how to play. Its a very fun game."

"I don't think that she is physically ready for it quite yet, Draco." Severus said and we both turned to see him. I gasped softly at the soft eyes that met mine. How did I not notice them before? How could I not. They only showed love and protection. Something that I thought I would only see in Tom's eyes. " Did you have fun in the water Harri?" he asked and I nodded blushing slightly.

"Yes Sir."

"What have i told you about 'Sir.' Its Sev or Severus if you do not wish to call me anything else." I knew what he meant. But, I thought back to when I had woken up and he was holding me. I had called him dad and it had felt right. What it a shocking surprise or a surprise that he didn't want."

"What do you want me to call you?" I asked looking up at him with concern and worry.

"If you are referring to your slip up when you awoke after your fall, I was very happy, but if you are still not comfortable then you may call me Severus or Sev. Which ever one you prefer." He said and I nodded. I shivered and looked at the ground noticing that I was still standing in the water, but Draco was no where to be see. I blushed and quickly got out of the lake and wiped my feet on the soft grass before replacing my shoes.

"Its around five in the evening, what would you like to do?" He asked me and I frowned coming up short for an answer. " Why don't we head back into the manor and then we can decide. There is a surprise waiting for you." he said and I nodded, still weary of surprises. They always ended badly, but then again, Severus had given me clothing and food and a roof over my head. He healed me when it was needed. He was nice to me. I didn't have anything to fear from him right? I closed my eyes for just a moment deciding what I would do.

My mother Lily, she said that I could trust them. So, I should. Slowly.

* * *

Reviews make me happy~


End file.
